


Dusk in Autumn

by OSHAW0TTS (Haanbeii)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by RWBY, Like, M/M, Multi, explicit nsfw will not contain minors, my main - pretty cure owo, really bad shit that is horrible and i would never wish on a real person, so i'll put trigger warnings when needed and update the rating, this psued - horny bastards, this work will contain sensitive topics, tho there may be references bc there are scummy ppl in this world, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/OSHAW0TTS
Summary: [KAGAYATSUKI ARC]Kagayatsuki, the country of the sky, is home to Night's Shadow Academy, one of the four academies for those who wish to become members of the Guardians of Blood, the heroes of Terasma. A new year is beginning, and alongside it, the pages of a story are being written.
Collections: Bloody War: Kagayatsuki Arc





	Dusk in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT9R7W78lAg&list=PLZ8c2-kj4fuilRVIlxlI684ESvkStGLn0&index=1&t=74s  
> Tumblr Blog: https://guardians-of-blood.tumblr.com/
> 
> edit 2/28/21: my dumb ass mixed up in and of. it's dusk IN autumn, not dusk OF autumn. i fixed it.

A gentle breeze blew towards the gates of Night’s Shadow Academy. Students, recruits, and even veteran members of the Guardians of Blood were all gathered on that cool summer day. Kagayatsuki never got that hot, and instead remained with mild temperatures, before becoming very cold in the winter.

Some were new to Kagayatsuki, while others had lived there their entire lives. There were both creatura and humans. Everyone in the group was different, but united under one reason, the same reason they were all gathered outside the gates of Night’s Shadow Academy, and the same reason others just like them were standing outside the gates of the other three academies.. They all were there to defend Terrasma from the Teros and crime. They all wanted to be heroes.

The gates slowly opened, the chattering became louder, and everyone flocked to the auditorium. The whispering and speculating didn’t die down until someone within the crowd hushed them. The lights of the stage lit up as a middle-aged woman with darker skin, and white hair, in light armor walked on stage. She wore glasses, and a sword was holstered on her back. Her hair was tied into a ponytail down her back, and a part of her bangs were red. One of the most noticeable features about her was her singular pale pink eye, the other seemingly permanently shut with a scar running across it.

“Welcome,” her voice rang out throughout the auditorium, finding its way to students’ ears as most listened intently, “to the beginning of your journey to become a hero. Welcome to Night’s Shadow Academy.”

There were some cheers from those in the crowd. The woman waited for them to die down before she continued. “You’re all here for a reason. You want to protect the world from the Teros, to prevent war, and to become a member of the Guardians Of Blood, those who protect Terrasma. You want to become a hero.”

She took a moment to pause and let everyone cheer before she began speaking again. “At the four academies in Terrasma, you will learn how to fight, how to defend, how to improve your skills and weaponry, and how to work as a team. You will be able to find an area you can specialize in, other than combat, to further contribute to the safety of Terasma’s people.”

Another pause for the same reason, though this time it was much longer as she knew she was about to wrap things up. “On behalf of all the other headmasters, and the rest of the Guardians, I, headmistress Nyx Lucero, proudly welcome you, students.” There was a quick pause, and then she continued. “Tomorrow, we will be going to blacksmiths to learn about weaponry and forging, as well as the materials used to craft your basic weapons. Teams will be decided based on numerous assessments, relationships, and teamwork skills. You are all free to do as you please for now. Before teams are settled, each person will be assigned a temporary dorm room. Please check in with Professor Shiratori when you are ready to head to your dorms. Take care. Breakfast begins at 8 am, and we will begin our lesson at 10:30 am, so please make sure you’ve eaten before then and will not be late. You are all dismissed.”

As students scrambled out of their seats, ready to go explore the school and make new friends, two remained seated. This first was a girl with pinkish-orange hair tied into a bun. Her dark orange eyes were glued to Professor Lucero as she walked off the stage. She wore an orange kimono with gold accents, and wooden shoes that resembled flip-flops. She turned to her companion, a blonde male who wore both a ripped sweater and ripped jeans, long black socks, and boots. His face was decorated with piercings, just like his ears. He fiddled with his belt as the girl looked at him. He blinked his pale blue eyes once he noticed she was watching. “Miaki?”

Miaki nodded, standing up, offering him her hand. “Let’s go, Hibiki.” He took it, and the two walked off together.

\- - - - - - -

“Ah, isn’t that Mira Naverre?”

A sigh escaped the young woman as she walked down the hallway, the chatter of other students flooding her ears. She was technically a noble, but she just wanted to be treated as their equal. Mira glanced around the hallway, trying to find the entrance to the main forge when suddenly, there was a commotion somewhere ahead of her.

It was Hibiki and Miaki, and another, taller young man. A dragon creatura.

“What are you looking at me for?” Hibiki snarled to the other man, folding his arms and glaring. The dragon creatura huffed at the blond omega and began to walk away.

“Are you alright?” Mira found herself stepping forward to talk to Hibiki and his companion. Miaki nodded, before gently grasping Hibiki’s arm and guiding him into the main forge.

“Rayden Lane’s such a weird guy,” Mira heard a gossiper say. “I got assigned to the same dorm as him. He never talks and just ignores people. Wonder what his problem is.”

Golden eyes locked onto the forge’s entrance and Mira walked inside. _Those three were certainly intriguing. I wonder if I’ll be able to speak with them soon?_ She thought as she settled down, waiting for Professor Shiratori’s lesson to start.


End file.
